Siriusly James
by DeeMoore
Summary: Series of one shots about James Sirius Potter and his namesake. Any suggestions are welcome! Please read and review.
1. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" The cry rang through the house of twelve Grimauld Place as a fierce red headed woman stormed up the stairs. "JAMES GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mum, before you say anything else I think you should know that I love you?" A pair of brown eyes peered out from around one of the doorways followed by some messy black hair and then a boy with a small smile on his face and an air of confidence surrounding him.

"James, you are in serious trouble." Ginny glared at her son. He instantly looked to his shoes pretending at least to be humble. "Your brother is very upset. He worked very hard on that telescope."

"But Mum he said that I was just being stupid and bigheaded and I only asked to look in it." James looked pleadingly at his mother hoping his puppy dog eyes would win through.

"James he's your little brother and now I can't get rid of the black ring around his eye and he's crying downstairs." Ginny sighed seeing she was having no effect on James. "Your father can deal with you." She said before walking off leaving the little Potter boy to run back into his room happy that he had avoided trouble for the time being at least.

At ten years old James Potter certainly lived up to his namesake. Rarely a day went by when his name was not hollored by someone, when he was not being punished for something or when he did not have to deploy his puppy dog eyes to get him out of a sticky situation. James Sirius Potter really did nothing but get himself in trouble.

"Harry, your son's been at it again." Ginny said to her husband when he arrived in. She did not even bother to turn from the vegetables she was directing her wand at as Harry sighed.

"My son? He's as much yours as he is mine Ginny." Harry said. "He's only ever my son when he's in trouble, he's always your son when he's being praised." He laughed as his wife also laughing hit him with a wooden spoon and pointed him in the direction of their sons room.

"James, can I come in?" Harry knocked on the door before entering although no consent was gven from the small boy lying on his bed playing with the Snitch Teddy had given him after catching it in his first Quidditch game. "I hear you jinxed your brother."

"Accident" James mumbled grabbing the Snitch and sitting up.

"James, you and I both know you have more control than that of your magic. Don't lie to me." Harry said sitting on the bed beside his son. The boy moved towards his father and handed him the Snitch. "What's this for?"

"Punishment." James shrugged looking at him. The Golden Snitch was one of his most prized posessions, a gift that had more meaning than value and a sign that Teddy Lupin, whom he admired so greatly, was indeed his brother. "And tell Al I'm sorry but he called me bigheaded."

"Where you being bigheaded?" Harry asked knowingly and father and son laughed. "Here take this back, go down and apologise to your brother and Mum and we might just let this one go." James jumped off the bed and ran off but not before stopping to thank his father.

Harry knew he was too soft on James, always had been but when he looked at his son and saw his father's mischievous eyes staring back at him there was nothing he could do. The boy was born for trouble just like his grandfather plus if they punished him for every little thing he did he'd never leave the house.


	2. JAMES POTTER!

JAMES POTTER" A roar broke the calm silence of the house at 16 South Park Terrace, Mould-On-The-Would. "JAMES GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." A woman with greying hair but few wrinkles stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her brown eyes shone ferociously and her crossed arms gave off the impression that she meant business.

"First off Mum it was an accident. The cat got in the way. I really didn't mean it. It will grow back I'm sure of it." James Potter head peeked around the door his brown eyes gleaming mischievously. "And anyway who likes a cat with hair?"

Samantha Potter didn't know where to look to hide her smile from her son. She knew she had to be annoyed with him and she was but deep down she also knew that it was in his nature. Everywhere James Potter went trouble seemed to follow. And she was always ten seconds too late to stop it.

"James, you know you're not supposed to ride your broom without your father at home and you also know that I know you were using the cat as target practice. The poor thing is as bald as Uncle Dernius now." At this James laughed but stopped quickly when he saw his mother was not following suit.

"Mum, I'm sorry but I just really wanted another go on my broom and by the time Dad gets home it'll be dark. I just love it so much Mum." James pouted at his mother putting his puppy dog eyes into effect.

"James, there are rules for a reason." Samantha sighed. "Your father can deal with you when he gets home." She said before walking off leaving the black haired boy grinning to himself.

At ten years old James Potter was never out of trouble. Hardly a day went by in the Potter household when the boy wasn't in some sort of trouble or another. With his clever wit and puppy dog eyes though he nearly always managed to get himself out of it somehow.

"Harvey, your son's been at it going." Samantha looked up from the newspaper she had been reading at the kitchen table. "I told him you'd deal with him."

"Do I have to? Your so much better at it." Harvey Potter leaned down to kiss his wife who merely pointed him in the direction of the stairs and their only son's room.

"James can I come in?" Harvey knocked on the door and walked in to find James polishing the broom he had received as an early birthday present the week before. "It's a lovely broom isn't it. Shame you can't take it to Hogwarts with you. I mean, James I heard what you did. It was wrong." James laughed at his Dad who ruffled his son's already untidy hair.

"Is Mum still upset with me?" James asked his brown eyes peering up worriedly. Harvey knew he was a good boy all the same even though he was so troublesome, he could see the worry about his mother clear in his face.

"No, James she's not upset. She just thought that maybe today would be a day when she didn't have to shout at you." Harvey said sitting down beside his son and pointing out an unclipped twig on the broom's head.

"But Dad them kind of days are so boring." James whined laughing. It made Harvey wonder if maybe James did what he did just to keep life interesting, if when his son cause havoc it was for his parent's sake to keep them awake.


	3. Mum Stop Fussing!

"Mum I'm fine. Please don't embarrass me. Why did you even have to come? I mean everyone's going to be looking at you and Dad now and Teddy could have taken me." A black haired boy moaned as his mother grabbed his hand and dragged him into the station.

"We're you family Jamesy stop fussing." Ginny said still tugging her eldest son by the hand. "Have you got everything?" She asked for the millionth time and James nodded.

"Ginny, dear relax he'll be fine. Plus if he's not Teddy here'll keep him in line won't you Ted?" Harry ruffled his godson's turquoise hair.

"Harry you have to stand on your tip toes to do that." Teddy laughed and Harry mumbled something about still being older. "Ginny he'll be fine, he's got me and we all know how brilliant I am." Teddy huffed up his chest.

"You are not helping. I know he will be fine but I am his mother and I am worried. And you are not to in any way influence my son clear?" Ginny turned on Teddy who raised his hands in surrender. "And Harry if you tell me to relax one more time I will hex you."

"Mum, please now everyone's going to be whispering that the Potter's were fighting can you not just please be normal?" James moaned and Harry laughed.

"We don't really do normal in this family." Harry said stopping at the wall with James' luggage in front of him. He strode through first confident the others would follow. And was met by a mass of flashes and reporters.

"Mr Potter how do you feel sending your son the castle where you nearly died countless times?" A wand was thrust into his face.

"Mr Potter is young James excited about his first year at Hogwarts?" Another wand joined the first.

Harry recovered from the initial shock that had overtaken him. "Get out quickly, all of you gone. I can't believe you thought you could come here today. And if so much as one word of this visit leaks onto any newspaper I will personally ensure that none of you work again." Harry snapped perhaps too viciously at the reporters but this was his eldest son's day not the medias.

The reporters had all just Apparated as Ginny, James and Teddy came through. James was wearing a sour puss on his face and he looked as if he wanted to kill his Mum while Teddy was shaking with laughter.

"What took you so long?" Harry said plastering a fake smile on his face that only ginny picked up on.

"Jamesiekins had a icky wicky smudgy on his teeny weeny face." Teddy said guffawing with laughter and James punched him in the stomach.

"Boys, boys stop that. Come on you two you have a train to catch." At the word train James stopped trying to hit teddy but instead turned to face the gleaming red Hogwarts Express awe written all over his face.

"I'm gonna go find the lads." Teddy said before putting his swag on and walking away from the Potter family.

"Be good Teddy. And write." Ginny called after him before smiling down at her son. "Nervous or excited?" She asked the young boy.

"Excited." He said all confidence, refusing to admit that there was a part of him wondering if maybe it was too soon for him to be leaving his mother and all her home comforts. "Where's Freddy?"

Harry looked around for sight of George and his son but apart from Percy telling Molly and Lucy how proud he was of them for their prefect badges and Bill moaning that Victoire's skirt was far too short he could not see any of the familiar red haired family.

"There he is! Mum! Mum! Can we go say hi?" James jumped up and down happy to see his cousin and best friend. Fred Weasley Junior walked over to the Potter family smiling with George and Angelina trailing behind.

"JAMES We're going to HOGWARTS!" Fred screamed when they got close enough. "HOGWARTS James"

"Wow, we were worried he didn't know what was happening." George said as the two boys bent their heads together whispering about what they would do when they got to the famous castle. The train let out a hoot that startled the two boys so much they banged heads.

"Bye James, be good and remember to write home." Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Bye Mum. You'll write too yeah?" James said for the first time letting some fear show on his face but it was quickly replaced by excitement when his Mum nodded and kissed his head.

"We're going to have the best seven years ever." Fred laughed and the two boys ran to the train together leaving their parents holding back tears.


	4. Mum Seriously Stop Fussing!

"Mum, seriously stop fussing. You're being ridiculous. I'm fine." James struggled to get out of his mother's grasp as they headed towards the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Sam, dear leave the poor boy be." Harvey tried to place a calming hand on his shoulder but she shrugged him off and continued to harass the young boy.

"Now James remember if there's any problems you just tell Minerva and she'll tell us and if any of the bigger boys are picking on you you just tell them that your Mum and Dad work at the Ministry." James would have laughed at his mother had he been paying attention, instead he was winking at two small girls who were obviously also entering first year and giggled and waved at him.

"That's m'boy James." Harvey said noticing the interaction between his son and the girls. "Just remember, girls'll hurt you and the friends you make on the train are…"

"The friends you'll keep. Yes Dad I know and Mum I will be fine really" James said shrugging off his mother. "I have everything, there is no way I'm going to talk to Minerva about anything but Dad's taught me a few defense spells and a couple of jinxes." The younger boy smiled at his father who nervously ran a hand through his untidy black hair.

"Oh did he now?" Samantha Potters eyes narrowed and her husband shrugged innocently. She was about to reprimand him but was interrupted by a family pushing into them;

"Sirius be careful they're Potters - purebloods but possible blood traitors." A tall imposing black haired woman following what was obviously her son who was pushing his cart with gleeful abondment said. "Ah, Harvey, Samantha how are you?"

"Fine and yourself Walburga?" Harvey responded in a short clipped tone that James was unused to.

"Fine fine it's a shame about all the mud bloods here though, our Sirius and your boy, James is it, will probably be a minority." Walburga and her husband laughed at their joke but the Potters remained silent. "Well, we better get going, find Sirius a good Slytherin cart." and with that Walburga Black walked off her son following quickly but only after smiling and waving at James Potter who returned the gesture.

"James, I want you to know now. That Black boy, he's nothing but trouble, the whole family are. Your mother and I we don't want to choose your friends for you but we just want you to know that that family are dangerous. Be careful of him." Harvey said solemnly staring into his son's brown eyes.

"Yes Dad of course-" James was interrupted by Walburga Black coming over once again.

"Samantha I had a wonderful idea. Why don't the two boys sit together? Orion says there are no specific carts for each House as there used to be and who knows, James could end up in Slytherin?" James stuck out his tongue and Sirius laughed. Samantha however had gone white.

"Of course Walburga." she said. Her husband and son stared at her in dismay but she just smiled and grabbed James hand dragging him to the train with her husband, son and the Black family following in her wake.

As the train sped off Harvey wrapped his arm around Samantha. She muffled a sob still waving at the train although her son could no longer see her.

"He'll be fine. Maybe would have been better if you hadn't made him sit with a Black but he'll be okay. And I know you were always scared of Walburga Black." Harvey laughed as his wife stopped waving.

"He'll know not to make friends with a boy like that won't he?" Samantha looked at her husband worriedly and he nodded and smiled before the two Potters left the station and their only son behind.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

"Hey I'm James." James Sirius Potter said confidently sitting himself down in a cart and addressing a red haired girl who had previously been speaking to a boy with dusty brown hair and freckles. "This is Freddy."

"James? As in James Potter?" The girl looked at James awed. "As in son of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah." James said smiling. The girl squealed happily.

"Hey I'm Freddy as in son of George Weasley, owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" Freddy burst in with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah Fred I win." James said laughing at Freddy's scowl. "My Dad saved the Wizarding World, your Dad invented the invisible Whoopie Cushion." The two boys laughed but the girl watched on still amazed that she was in the presence of the son of Harry Potter.

"Well, I'm Emily Smith. And that's Colin Creevey." She said recovering and sticking out her hand. James shook it bemused.

"Call me CJ please." Colin said sitting up straighter. "So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell those brave at heart!" James said huffing up his chest and hi-fiving Freddy.

"I want Ravenclaw. My Mum and Dad said that Ravenclaw is for those brave AND brainy." Emily said smiling. "What about you Colin?"

"CJ. I dunno, my Dad's all for Gryffindor but I haven't made my mind up." He said shrugging. James went as if to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the glass.

"Sorry, can I come in? Would that be okay? Only I have a note from Victoire Weasley for James?" A small timid boy said opening the compartment door.

"Of course come in." Emily answered as Freddy moved to make space for the boy.

"I'm Robert Corner. James, Victoire said that you and Freddy should go to her cart to see your family." The boy said not looking up from his shoes. James looked at Freddy who shrugged and the two left in search of their cousins.

It was nearly an hour later when the two boys returned, they had gotten lost coming back from the Weasley cart.

"James, there's definitely something going on between them. The way he looked at her. Trust me I know." Freddy was saying as he opened the door.

"How do you know, through your infinite knowledge of women yeah?" James snorted and Freddy turned bright red. "Hi guys." He turned to the other three who were watching the cousins with bemused looks on their faces.

"You have your robes on wrong." CJ said laughing. "They're back the front."

"I knew Teddy was lying. I'll kill him!" James said as they all fell around laughing. Freddy and him had both turned bright red.

"It's okay, Bobby here put his on upside down." Emily said and they all laughed happy to be in each other's company, happy that they had at least made some friends and happy that they were not alone on the scariest train ride of their lives.


	6. The Hogwarts Express Meets The Marauders

"So em your Mum and Dad seem nice." Sirius said trying to make conversation with the boy across from him.

"Yeah. Mum's a herbologist for the Ministry and Dad's an Auror. What do your parents do?" James tried to avoid lying to his new friend by complimenting his parents.

"Huh, they're a bit intense." Sirius said obviously noticing James' lack of comment on his parents. "Mum doesn't work anymore and my Dad runs a shop in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley?" James asked incredulous. "My mum doesn't even let me go there."

"Yeah, well I have something kinda cool that I bought from a man outside my Dad's shop. I'll show you but you have to promise not to tell." Sirius delved deep into his pockets but just before he took out the prize James stopped him.

"What about him?" He asked motioning to the sandy-haired boy who had been skulking in the corner ignoring them. "James Potter and this is Sirius Black." He said smiling at the shy boy.

"I'm Remus Lupin. If you want I'll find another cart." Remus looked at the two boys both shaking their heads and made to get up. Sirius and James both grabbed him at the same time forcing him to sit down.

"Remus, looks like you're stuck with us." Sirius said laughing and James nodded uncomfortably. His father had warned him about this boy and yet he was starting to really like him.

"Excuse me, sorry, yes I was just wondering if Peter could sit with you boys, you seem like such a nice bunch." A small visibly shaking boy was thrust into the compartment followed by a rather large rather harassed looking woman who smiled and forced her son to sit down. "Oh look the trains about to start! Peter you be a good boy for Mummy and make friends with these nice boys."

"I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." Peter said as soon as his mother got up.

"Wow, Sirius I think we must smell or something everyone seems to be trying to leave us!" James said and the boys all laughed but were once again interrupted.

"Hello, is there any chance I could sit here?" A pretty red head pushed open the compartment door. James instantly stopped talking but ran a hand through his hair in the way he had seen his father do when flirting with waitresses (always to be chided by his mother afterwards).

"Yeah sure bunch up lads." Sirius said and Lily took a seat in the corner. The boys went back to getting to know each other although James was noticeably quieter preferring instead to stare at the pretty girl.

Once again the compartment was interrupted. This time by a greasy haired hook-nosed boy looking for Lily Evans. Remus and Peter were silent as James and Sirius talked with him deciding not to make enemies before they had even gotten off the train. It didn't seem to bother James or Sirius who quickly went about mocking Snape as soon as he had left.

"If he's the kind of people who are in Slytherin I definitely don't want to go there." Sirius commented. James nodded pleased that their blossoming friendship might not be ruined by House loyalties.

"Wh-wh-what about Hufflepuff?" Little Peter asked having spent the last fifteen minutes plucking up the courage.

"If you're dense and boring sure why not. But you guys are my friends and James Potters' friends are in Gryffindor." Remus snorted at the boys self confidence but did not comment instead choosing to laugh with the others about a girl with more neck than face running after the train shouting an apology, a girl that Lily would have seen had she not been on the other side of the train in a lone compartment with Severus Snape.


	7. Another Potter Gets Sorted

"Harry Boot" Neville Longbottom called and a boy strode up to the stool. James was amazed as this was the third Harry to be called to the Sorting. Both had ended up in Gryffindor and as soon as the hat touched this Harry's head he followed.

"They're named after your father you know." Emily said and James nodded trying not to laugh at the girl for pointing out the obvious.

"I'm glad CJ got into Gryffindor and Bobby. They seem nice." Freddy whispered to James. "Her on the other hand."

"She's lovely and she can hear you." James hissed back. The girl turned around and smiled at them again.

"Personally I'd name my child Hermione. She was so brave and she knew so much!" Emily gushed.

"Even if it were a boy?" Freddy asked and James hit him. "What? I don't know how Aunt Hermione would feel if there were tons of boys walking around named after her!"

"You're named after your Uncle Fred yes?" Emily asked happy to share her knowledge.

"Yeah. Dad says I look like him." At this the two boys laughed. It was true, Fred Jr was nearly identical to his father apart from the caramel skin but George always said he looked more like Fred than him. It was often a joke in the Burrow that even in death Fred bested George.

"Preston Longbottom." Neville called as his own son sat on the stool. The eldest of three children, Alice and Frank his younger siblings were twins set to join Hogwarts the next year, Preston sat down with more confidence than his father could have dreamed of at that age.

"GRYFFINDOR" The Hat roared almost instantly and Preston ran to the table greeted by cheers leaving his father beaming behind him. James knew Preston vaguely but they'd never been the greatest of friends so he paid little attention to this Sorting instead discussing with Fred their plans for that night.

"James Potter" Neville said and there was immediate silence in the Hall. James knew everyone was wondering if Harry Potter's eldest son would follow his father's footsteps into Gryffindor but he was not worried, he knew he was a Gryffindor.

"_Another Potter. A Gryffindor no doubt." _The hat mused when it was placed on his head. "_Oh I see it all, the son of Harry Potter but you know James you have more of your grandfather in you than your own father. Seems like mischief skipped a generation. Anyway _GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat roared and instantly the entire Gryffindor table rose cheering, James could see his cousins with their bright red hair roaring proudly but instead made his way to where CJ and Bobby were receiving numerous pats on the back as he walked.

Before long James was joined by both Emily and Freddy and he could not have been happier to have all of his train friends in his house. He looked around at the others. Freddy was eating as if there was no tomorrow, nothing new there, CJ was imitating Freddy, Bobby laughing so much he nearly missed his mouth with the fork and Emily murmuring about boys and their disgusting eating habits. James Sirius Potter looked at his new friends thinking to himself that he could imagine doing exactly this in seven years time on his last ever night in Hogwarts and with that happy thought he picked up a spoon of mashed potato and threw it at Freddy starting the first of many food fights he would host in Hogwarts. And thereafter it was known that James Sirius Potter earned the earliest detention a Hogwarts student had ever been given since his grandfather set foot in the school.


	8. Hogwart's Earliest Detention

"Abott, Marcus" Minerva McGonagall called but was soon interrupted by a noise down the line. She strode down to find a greasy haired boy with the bottom of his robes alight. She looked around for the culprit and spotted them immediately. Four boys stood laughing to themselves while the other first years were jumping away from the flames. "Detention all four of you. Go to the Headmaster after the Feast." The boys looked up quiltily but she was already gone back to the top of the line to finish the Sorting.

"Was that a record?" Sirius asked his three friends. "I reckon that was a record."

"A record? For what?" Peter asked eyes lighting up greedily at the thought of achieving something so soon into his school term.

"Earliest detention ever obviously." James said laughing. "I reckon it was Sirius." The two boys hi-fived and James ignored the worry rising in his stomach at this friendship that was quickly blossoming with the one boy he was warned against.

"I can't believe we have a detention. My mum's going to kill me." Remus moaned.

"Lighten up Lupin! Did you see Snivellus' face? Where did you learn that charm anyway?" Sirius asked his face wild with glee.

"Read it in a book." Remus mumbled.

"A book? You read books? Why am I surprised?" James said and the other boys laughed.

"Lupin, Remus." Remus' face went white as a sheet as he walked up to the Sorting Hat, his fingers crossed in the hopes he would be able to stay with his newly acquired friends. The Hat covered his eyes and the three boys in the line waited anxiously.

"Reckon Remus broke it?" James asked to break the tension. The Hat had been on his head for nearly three minutes the longest it had taken so far. Just as Sirius was about to respond the Hat yelled out Gryffindor and Remus took it off looking shocked and please.

"Sirius you're a Black? Why haven't you been sorted yet?" James said suddenly turning on his friend.

"Dunno." Sirius said only just noticing that he had indeed not been called. "Maybe there was a mistake."

"Come on we'll go and ask." James said and the two boys ran off leaving Peter Pettigrew alone.

"Excuse me, sorry my friend's name is Sirius Black and he hasn't been sorted." James said strutting over to McGonagall.

"Excuse me _Professor_ James you're in school now. Also I will be writing home to tell your parents personally that you have received the earliest ever Hogwarts detention." James could not help himself turning to high-five Sirius earning a highly disapproving look off McGonagall. "In the confusion caused by you I am afraid I must have forgotten to call your _friend _Mr Black's name. I will call him after the next name which is" she glanced down at her list. "Yours Mr Potter."

"Thanks Minnie." James said before turning around and walking off confidently Sirius by his side. McGonnagal went to correct the boy but instead decided it was not worth the hassle and just shook her head worried about what James Potter was going to do in Hogwarts considering he had already made friends with a Black.

"_Ah, another Potter. You're family have sat here many times before. I believe your father's brothers both died recently, good men pity they couldn't have been Ravenclaw's like I wanted. Now you James you are no mystery. _GRYFFINDOR!" And James rushed down to sit beside Lupin both boys instantly turning back to watch and see if Sirius and Peter would join them.

When Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor the shock made him fall of his stool. The Slytherin table, largely related to him, hissed as he joined James and Remus. He could not bear to even look up at Narcissa and Bellatrix whom he knew were disgusted in him but instead immersed himself in conversation with his new friends.

James Potter looked at Sirius Black and felt uneasy, he knew the boy was trouble, could tell it from the way the Slytherin table had reacted to his Sorting but as Sirius laughed and joked he could not help liking him. James Potter made up his mind there and then, Sirius Black was his friend despite what anyone said about it because James wouldn't be told who to be friends with no more than Sirius would be told what house to be in.


	9. Detention, Enemies and Girls

**A/N: I'd like to start by thanking lawreadaholic for favouriting! But all the other over 400 people who've visited it's not that i'm not grateful you read just please please please please review! I need ideas as well**

Mr Potter. I am so disappointed in you. You have been in our school for less than 24 hours and already you have received a detention. This goes for you too Mr Weasley, I understand you were provoked but you need to learn some self restraint if you intend to stay here at Hogwarts." Headmistress McGonagall peered down at the two young boys who were sitting in chairs in her office barely concealing their grins. "Your parents have been informed." That wiped the smile off both boys' faces and she could hardly blame them - both Angelina Johnson and Ginny Weasley were formidable women and she would not have wanted to face down either woman.

"We're sorry Proffessor." James mumbled. McGonnagall heard Dumbledore snigger from behind her but chose to ignore the portrait's interruption.

"I hope you are Mr. Potter and you Mr. Weasley. You will be removing the tales of Giranactic Snails as punishment with Professor Zabini." The two boys looked up from their laps and at the sight of her nod scrambled out of their seat.

"That was not helpful, Albus." She said turning portrait directly behind her.

"Oh Minerva, the number of times I heard James Potter senior saying those words - his grandson certainly brought back some fond memories." Dumbledore laughed shaking his head.

Unbeknownst to both the Headmistress and former Headmaster James Potter was currently standing in a hallway on the fifth floor with his wand raised pointing at the blonde boy across from him.

"Watch where you're going Potter." The boy sneered. James snorted.

"James, he knows your name. I think he loves you." Freddie said holding his hands to his chest. The boy scowled.

"I know his name because he is the famous Potter boy. His name is impossible to avoid, you on the other hand - another Weasley?" The boy sneered at Freddy who raised his wand a little higher. James however was momentarily stunned, he had never heard anyone say anything negative about his family and it had never occurred to him that someone would resent his father.

"Move out of the way." James said walking towards the boy hoping he could get past.

"Stupify!" The boy yelled but James ducked quickly.

"Expelliarmus" James responded using the only spell his father had ever taught him. The boy's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor. James moved around him and Freddy followed laughing.

"Who was he?" James asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Tom Mulciman or something." Freddy said. "He was sorted into Slytherin just before us."

"You don't think he's named Tom after…" James said not needing to finish his sentence. Freddie raised his eyebrows suspiciously and James decided to ask his Dad in a letter home if he knew anyone called Mulciman.

"Who's Howler's going to be worse do you reckon?" Fred asked already bored of the topic of Tom Mulciman.

"Mine, no doubt. Mum's going to pull the whole "when I was in school students were happy to be alive, you're throwing away everything we fought for" James imitated Ginny in a shrill voice before laughing.

"Suppose, just hope Mum doesn't think of any of her ingenious punishments." Freddie said. Angelina Johnson was the Queen of absurd Punishments - she once made Freddy play "Teddy Bear Picnic" by himself for forty-five minutes as punishment for breaking one of Roxanne's teddy's heads.

"Where were you two?" Emily asked looking up when the two boys came in. They both mumbled McGonnagalls and she raised her eyebrows. "Detention, already?"

"For the food fight." Freddy said not looking up.

"James Sirius Potter, Fredrick Fredwald Weasley do my ears deceive me?" Teddy asked coming down the stairs from dormitories. "Have you two boys already been on the receiving end of one of McGonnagalls lectures?" The two boys nodded eagerly. "Weasley, Smith, Ferguson I believe I was right. My little god-brother and his ginger cousin are going to outrank us on McGonnagall's lecture meter." James' cousin Victoire appeared followed by two boys that had spent nearly all of last summer in James' house.

"Takes after you Lupin." Smith commented. A tall black boy Davitt Smitt looked like the King of some far off exotic land.

"Of course he does." Teddy said walking over to James and Freddie who were grinning ear to ear at the older boy's praise.

"You are a terrible influence, Theodore." Victoire followed Teddy and removed his hand from where it was resting on James' shoulder. "My Papa will never accept you."

"Why would Uncle Bill need to accept Teddy? He's known him for years." James piped up and Freddy winked conspiratorially as the two reddened.

"Never you mind that little James." Victoire said patting his head. "You just remember that you should never try to be like your god-brother here. He is a terribly corrupted person." Teddy let out a harrumph of horror while James squirmed away from Victoire's hand.

"You're only in Sixth Year Victoire, you'd want to get over yourself." Molly Weasley informed Victoire coming through the portait hole carrying a pile of books and obviously returning from the library. James shot Molly an appreciative glance.

"I could say the same about the amount of time you are spending in the library Molly." Victoire snapped. The two cousins who were so close in age rarely got along preferring instead to either bicker or ignore each other.

"Ladies, ladies I don't see why there needs to be fighting." Louis Weasley walked in followed by his usual entourage of giggling girls. Although he was only twelve Louis was greatly admired for his beauty in the castle and had already had numerous girlfriends.

"Louis don't get involved." Dominique advised from the corner she had been sitting in. Nobody had noticed her as she was most definitely the quiestest of the Weasley children although you certainly wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

"Wow, James this is like a family reunion." CJ piped up sitting up straighter in his seat next to Emily.

"Shh.. Colin this is fascinating." Murmured Emily enthralled at the Potter Weasley family's interactions.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" James whined trying to walk upstairs to his dorm but being blocked by Teddy. "Seriously, it's my business when I'm in trouble or not." The rest of the family snorted and laughed apart from Freddy who nodded adamantly.

"Excuse me, sorry but I'd just like to point out that other people have to use the common room too." A very pretty, very redheaded, very small girl said walking into the gathering. The Weasley all laughed at her but James had literally stopped in his tracks. Putting on his most charming smile he swaggered down to where the girl was standing.

"Hi, how are you? I'm James Sirius Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about these lot, don't know when to give it a rest." James said confidently putting out his hand. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you." The girl smiled cheekily before turning around and walking away stopping only to say over her shoulder. "It's Cadhla by the way. Cadhla Finnegan."

"James has a crush. James has a crush. James has a crush." Freddy started teasing the second Cadhla had walked away. Teddy and Louis both joined in but were all completely ignored by James who was staring after the girl, entranced.


	10. Defending Sirius Black

"James Potter, Sirius Black. Two young boys, two different families, united with one cause, it seems. To wreak havoc." Albus Dumbledore mused seemingly to himself as two bewildered young boys sat in front of him. Suddenly the Headmaster's piercing blue eyes met both their gazes. "Really boys, it's rather amusing to have you here. I can tell, you know, that you intend to spend tonight celebrating your earning of Hogwarts' earliest ever detention but for now at least pretend to be humble and apologetic."

"We're sorry Professor." James mumbled using the look that had always worked on his mother while Sirius nodded in agreement. Dumbledore laughed at the two boys.

"Professor Slughorn will take you boys. He mentioned he needed some Bezoar stones cleaning. If I were you I would take some crystallised pineapple with you. You can go but be sure to go straight back to Gryffindor won't you?" Dumbledore waved his hand at the two boys who ran out of his office before he turned to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"A Black, in Gryffindor! It disgusts me!" Phineas exclaimed.

"And friends with a Potter as well. That will certainly be an interesting relationship to watch unfold." Dumbledore smiled sitting down.

Meanwhile James and Sirius had been stopped from making their way straight to the Gyfiindor Tower as instructed.

"I always thought there was something funny about you." Bellatrix Black sneered at her younger cousin. "Didn't you Cissy?"

"Always wondered if you were adopted." Narcissa joined in. "Sirius Black, the embarassment of her family." Sirius' face went red.

"Honestly Bella I don't know how you could be related to something like that." Rodolphus Lestrange looked down his long crooked nose at Sirius.

"Oh, Roddy I don't like to think about it." Bellatrix simpered looking up at her boyfriend.

"And friends with a Potter too? You'd want to hope none of our children take after him Cissy." Lucius Malfoy laughed at the two boys.

"Why couldn't you be like Severus, Sirius?" And from behind Bellatrix' back emerged a greasy haired hook nosed boy with a gloating smile on his face. "He's going to grow up to great things."

"Thank you Bella." Snape smiled up. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be related to you instead of that." He sneered at Sirius but was suddenly he was stopped by a struggling boy who had jumped on him.

"You bastard!" James Potter yelled as for the first time in his life he defended the boy he had now accepted as his best friend.

"Will we leave the little boys to it Bella?" Rodolphus laughed and the four walked away.

"YOU COMPLETE BASTARD" James continued punching Snape in the face. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT?"

"James he's really not worth it. Plus, some of the grease might rub off on you, you wouldn't want to be stuck to Snivellus now would you?" Sirius laughed lifting James off Snape.

"You'll regret this Potter." Snape said limping off holding his bloody lip. Sirius patted James on the back and the two boys smiled at each other before going to walk back to the Tower.

"Have you two boys seen Severus?" The redheaded girl who had sat with them on the train asked running up to the two smiling boys. "Where you two boys fighting?"

"Sure we saw Snivellus.. He just had his ball-" Sirius was cut off by a quick stomp on the foot from James.

"Yeah we saw him. He went that way." James pointed in the opposite direction to where Snape had gone. Lily walked in that direction after glancing confusedly between the two boys.

"What was that for James? He did just have his balls handed to him on a silver platter. The girl deserved to…oh! JAMES HAS A CRUSH!" Sirius roared before dancing around shouting it. James ignored his new best friend preferring instead to stare after the girl, enthralled.


	11. A Very Edited Letter Home

**A/N: Thank you so so much for the reviews! They made me smile so much. I'm just back from holidays which is why there was such a delay - sorry about that! Please review and give me some ideas about events to do.**

Dear Mum,

HOGWARTS IS AMAZING! I am very sorry about my detention and not just because everyone spent all Tuesday laughing at me for that Howler. Freddy says that he promises he is not a bad influence and Teddy wants me to tell you that he wasn't involved. Is Dad really that angry with me? Please remind him that he took the Philosopher's Stone in Please tell him I'm sorry too.

Classes are so much fun! Neville is the coolest teacher ever, he lets us away with he showed us all sorts of plants! Professor Zabini is so horrible, he says that me and Freddie are just hoping to ride on someone's tailcoats or something and he spends all of the Potions classes teasing us. Tell Dad he is very like that Snape person that Al is named after. In the evil way.

What does Professor Slughorn do? He doesn't even teach anything! I really don't understand why he is even still in Hogwarts but when I asked Neville he said Horace was too comfortable to leave. He keeps trying to corner me in the corridor but so far I've avoided him. Teddy says he wants to enlist me in the Slug Club but that I should be careful because it's really dangerous and you have to eat a slug to get in!

Of course I got into Gryffindor. Tell Al I would have died of shame if I hadn't! Neville is our Head of House, he says it might as well just be called the Weasley house. Guess what? You know Albrecht Krum? He's in Hogwarts too! He's in Fourth Year but yesterday we saw him with his girlfriend, Hestia, she's Gwenog Jones' your friends' daughter and he waved and said hi to me! It was so cool.

Professor Flitwick said that I'm just like Grandpa James because I'm always in trouble so funny and he says that Freddy is Sirius Black like my middle name! He said that CJ Creevey who we're friends with could be Teddy's Dad but he said that Bobby wasn't like Peter Pettigrew because he was too nice and that Emily our other friend that she was one in a million because she never stops talking!

Emily just read this and she says Wow I can't believe that's a real life leather to Ginny and Harry Potter! Hello Mr and Mrs Potter. Tell Dad that I love Defence Against The Dark Arts nearly as much as Transfiguration! Our teacher's name is Professor Bringlethorp but he says we should call him Jared. His Mum and Dad were muggles and he's so cool. Dominique says he's really hot as well! She said I had to cross that out.

We had lunch with Hagrid last week. We were all squashed into his cabin. There was me and Freddy and our three friends, Victoire and Teddy and Smith and Ferguson, Dominique and her new boyfriend (DON'T TELL UNCLE BILL), Molly and that girl Belle (the one Lily doesn't like) and Hagrid and Grawp! He says he's going to have to get a new hut by the time little Lucy arrives! Grawp helps Hagrid teach all the classes and Hagrid says that next year he's going to retire and let Grawp take over but Teddy says if he does we're lucky we don't do Care Of Magical Creatures!

I saw a photo of Grandpa James when he was my age yesterday. They have it hanging up in the Memorial that Teddy took us to. It has photo's of Uncle Fred and all the others. I think I really look like him because of the brown eyes! He looks so happy in that photo like in the one I have in my room of him and the Marauders. We saw the portrait of Dumbledore as well when McGonnagall was giving out to us!

We've been getting so much homework! Tell Aunt Hermione the Homework Planner is brilliant (I haven't used it!). Could you ask Dad if he knew someone called Mulciman or Mulciber or something? There's this boy named Tom in our year, in Slytherin, and we thought that maybe he was named after Tom Riddle. He seems a bit like that Tom too! He tried to jinx me and Freddy but tell Dad that I used expelliarmus and it worked!

Jared says I'm really good at Defence Against The Dark Arts and that someday I could be as good as Dad. We all hate History of Magic but it's quite funny because Emily is always asking Professor Binns questions! He really really likes her and he even stayed behind one day to talk to her. Yesterday Abe came to visit! Harry Boot actually thought he was Dumbledore. CJ asked me how old he is but I don't know do you? Everyone was so jealous when me and Freddy knew him, it was so cool!

Preston Longbottom is in Gryffindor too. He's always in trouble too, was Neville always in that much trouble too? I don't think so because he doesn't really seem like the type! Everyone here says hello and tell Dad I said hey too. Tell Albus and Lily that I don't miss them.

Lots of love,

James(iekins)

PS. Sorry that was Freddy


	12. Writing Home

Dear Mum,

WOW! I love Hogwarts so much! It's actually the coolest place ever! Thanks for being okay with the detention thing, I know it was bad and all and you took it serious but you want to hear the Howler my friend Sirius got about it! His Mum is really scary and she doesn't seem to like me very much but Sirius says she's just a silly old bag!

Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, like me and our other two friends Remus and Peter who we met on the train! They're all so nice but Lupin (that's Remus) says his Mum is really ill and I think it makes him kinda sad when he has to go visit her. Peter said we should buy her flowers but me and Sirius told him that was for cissies!

The Head boy is really mean, his name is Lucius Malfoy, but one of the Seventh Years in Gryffindor, Arthur Weasley, is always standing up to him and stopping him from bullying first years. Me and Sirius got our own back after Remus taught us this spell that made Malfoy's books all fall out of his hands. Remus is really smart, he knew loads of spells before he even started classes and he always gets them in class first.

I love Defence Against The Dark Arts, it's the best class going except for Transfiguration. I can even beat Remus in Transfiguration - at the end of our first class his needle was still wooden whereas mine was not even a little bit like a match! Minnie says I'm the most gifted Transfiguration student she has ever taught! Did you know she can turn into a cat? Why didn't she ever show us that at our house? Me and Sirius said we're going to do that someday!

There's this really pretty girl in our class called Lily. She has red hair and Sirius said that someday me and her are going to get married but I asked her out already and she said no. Don't tell Dad that, he'll think it's funny! She said I was really insensitive and that she could never go out with someone like me but I think I'll wear her down.

The only problem with her is her best friend. Severus Snape. He's got this really horrible greasy hair and a hook nose and me and Sirius call him Snivellus! He's always trying to start a fight with us and we set the bottom of his robes on fire (that's what we got our detention for)! Don't get mad though he deserved it! Sirius' Mum seems to think he's a really good person and all his relatives wish they could swap Sirius for Snivellus but I definitely prefer Sirius!

Don't tell Dad this either but I am REALLY bad at Potions! I nearly melted my cauldron yesterday in class and even Professor Slughorn couldn't help laughing. Lily says that I am such a failure but that's only because she is amazing at Potions! I mean in our first class she managed to finish and I didn't even get to add my second ingredient! Slughorn's doesn't really like Sirius either because he says he should have been in his house (Slytherin) and he didn't invite either of us to his "little get-together" but that's okay because we went exploring instead.

So far we have found one secret passageway. It's just a shortcut between two of our classroom but me and Sirius wrote it down anyway. We're going to find all of the passageways in the whole school and write them down so that we'll never forget one. Lupin says it's going to take years but we think since we've already found one it won't take that long.

I've got to go now! We have charms with Professor Flitwick, he's sort of nice but VERY short. I think Dad went to school with him because he said something about knowing him. Minnie sends her best and says I'm not allowed call her Minnie!

Lots of love,

James (is a girl)


End file.
